Amelia's Day Off
by Lovethehumor101
Summary: What does Nyo. America do for a day? Why not read to find out. Some secrets might be revealed . . . about the boys themselves.


"Show me how you move that body." I circled my hips. "Come on, I want to dance with you."

Currently Miss America was wandering around the halls of the white house, with nothing to do. So with a loose wrap around the shoulders, a red crop top and a pair of old jeans, she began to dance without a single care. Of course some guards on duty couldn't help but to glance her way.

I bent down and up, watching myself in the over sized mirror. A gift from Francine. _"There is always time to look at yourself."_ Damn right. I looked sexy. I gave a petty smirk as the wrap fell down on my left.

That's when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took an earplug out before I answered.  
"Hello." I posed.  
"Sis do me a favor and stop flaunting yourself."  
"Why?" I pouted.  
"Because by now, every one is watching you like a porn star."  
"Your just jealous." I continued on down the hall. The music became mellow.  
"Am not."  
"Alfie we both know that your a attention ho-"  
"Just quit it alright."  
Then he hanged up on ME.

I looked up at the corner for one of the security cameras. With a quick flip of the bird, I carried on.

Alfred was always like that. He either cared or was pissed off because of my sweet bod. I shook my head, my curls bouncing. I called earlier to ask Alice how my hair should have been messed with today, but She just said keep it natural so I did. Which reminds me, do we have a meeting next week . . . hm.  
I twirled around, doing some whimsical steps, to then sing along.  
"Don't you ever say, I just walked away . . ." I paused. "I came in like a WRECKING BALL!" I whipped my head and back, being dramatic. "I never hit so hard in love!" I smiled.

On most days, I didn't do much by myself. I liked being social, having fun with my friends and brother, but did I really have time to myself, no. So right now, I felt relaxed, I could do whatever I wanted.

I stopped by a portrait of George Washington, to admire him. I wasn't technically there when he appeared, Alfred was the welcoming party but I did receive flowers from him. I was such a girly girl back then, I even blushed.  
As another memory came to mind, I chuckled . . . Alfie's second crush. I'll have to tease him later about that.

I moved on, to have a pop jam come on. "Oh yeah!" I did some impossible mission moves, as I passed the large windows. Outside you could see the lake and the city. A calming blue sky with white puffy clouds. Birds flew by, casting shadows inside the house.

My phone vibrated again. "Hello?" "Hey Amelia." "Hi Madeline, what's up?" I fiddled with the button to my pants.  
"I lost Kumajiro again." "Didn't you guys install a micro chip in his neck?" "He managed to get it out."  
"Oh." "Yeah, so can you come over and help?" "Sure I'll be there in." I looked at my wrist to realize I didn't have a watch. I thumped my forehead. "I'll be there in five." "Okay." I hanged up this time, to walk in a brisked pace. I needed momentum, before I crossed country.

The feeling was unusual yet lifting. Like rushing down a hill in a roller coaster, it would never stop, then it's over.

I appeared at the border, to cross over. Luckily I decided to wear Al's new sneakers. _Payback for him using my favorite yellow runway dress for that drag competition._  
Who would of guess that Ravis could rock some five inch heels?  
I still had pictures from Kiku.

I went under a huge branch, to see my stashed snow mobile in it's tiki fort, which I built myself. I kept it there for "emergencies" like this. With the keys in the ignition, I riled my baby up to travel with speed. The cold air against my skin felt well, like a blizzard. " **Why did-dn't I wear a co-at**!"  
As soon as I arrived in their cabin manchion, I kicked the door open, to see her about to come over. "Hi."  
I slammed the door with my back. "Hi." I answered.

When I finally warmed up, we started a plan to find Kumajiro.  
"I already searched downstairs, so we should probably split upstairs to cover more ground."  
"Okay, I'll take the attic section." "Right." We both stood up from the couch and made our way upstairs.  
I turned right, to walk all the way down to the storage door. Once inside I saw at least four doors on each side with the attic at the end of the hall. The place was very quiet, almost spooky. The lights gave off a illuminated effect. I started at the first door to the left.

I flicked the light on, to see cleaning supplies. "Kuma?" I asked. Nothing.

I went to the right door next. This one I had to walk in to turn on a hanging lamp. As it swung, I saw a sanctuary for Kumajiro. Their was pictures of him, painted as a baby, to old black and white pics, to now modern age photos of him with his owners Matthew and Madeline smiling. It was cute. Made me wish for a little companion.

The next two doors was their inner hoarder showing out. Matthew had a vintage maple room, while Maddie had miniature horses and carousels. It all began with Francine . . . I picked one up, and rewind it to play music.

 _"Long behold the carousel, as it spins round and round,_  
 _Imagine yourself faraway, to a world full of love,_  
 _Do you want to ride the carousel, simply close your eyes,_  
 _Listen to this melody, and you'll be here with me."_

 _"Long behold the carousel, as it spins round and round,_  
 _Imagine yourself faraway, to a land of wonder,_  
 _Don't you want to ride the carousel, it's not hard to do,_  
 _Listen to this melody, and be happy my love."_

The tune ended, but I continued to hum. It was very childish, but the meaning was touching. I set it down very gently, to hear a bump nearby. "Kumajiro?" I called. It happened again. I walked out to check the other two doors, old war memorabilia and documents, to hear the sound coming from the attic. I waited to make sure, to hear a large crash. Unlike my brother, I charged right up to see what it was. Ghosts didn't scare me, memories did . . .

I opened the door for the half moon window to be the only light. My eyes caught the movement of something in the corner. Cautiously I walked over, to see the chest jerk with force. Quickly I opened it with my foot, for Kuma to pounce on me.  
I fell back with a gasp. "Ow." The floor was rough. "Who are you?"

* * *

"Thank you so much Amelia." "Who are you?" "No problem. Just lock the attic from now on." I rubbed my neck. "Who are you?" "Hush. Your still in trouble." "I'm hungry." Maddie sighed, while I stepped down from the stairway. "See you some other time." "Probably at the meeting." "Right."  
We smiled at each other, before I turned away to zip up the jacket. With that, I made my way back home.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I don't exactly know what the white house grounds look like, it was all up to imagination.  
I do not own Hetalia. Have a wonderful Day/Night. Bye.


End file.
